


Present Surprise

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, POV Stiles, Polyamory, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: inell asked: "Braeden/Derek/Stiles - Secret Admirer with Stiles receiving the gifts from Braeden/Derek together"Stiles dumps his bag and books by his desk, then carefully puts the package on his bed before climbing up.‘You get another one?’ Louis, his roommate, asks.‘Yep.’ Stiles hastily straightens his sheets, then sits down, the package in front of him.‘The fact that you’re not worried about it being a creepy stalker worries me,’ Louis continues. ‘More for my safety than yours, because if that’s your attitude once you’re an FBI agent, we’re screwed.’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles dumps his bag and books by his desk, then carefully puts the package on his bed before climbing up.

‘You get another one?’ Louis, his roommate, asks.

‘Yep.’ Stiles hastily straightens his sheets, then sits down, the package in front of him.

‘The fact that you’re not worried about it being a creepy stalker worries me,’ Louis continues. ‘More for my safety than yours, because if that’s your attitude once you’re an FBI agent, we’re screwed.’

Stiles rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores the comment. Louis has been saying that since the first package arrived.

A couple weeks into his second year at GWU, he got a package with no sender, just the address of the post office it was sent from. There was a keychain in it, a hand carved little bat, and a note that read “thinking of you”. Yes, it should’ve been creepy, but Stiles was kind of touched. And the gifts kept coming. They’re always thoughtful, little things that Stiles doesn’t really need, like another Batman mug or pictures of clouds in weird shapes. Little things you’d get a partner, just because you’re thinking of them. It’s nice to know there’s someone out there thinking of him like that, even if he doesn’t know who it is. Plus, the gifts have never actually been creepy, no locks of hair, dead animals, or notes written in blood.

He opens the package to find another package inside, wrapped in sparkly purple wrapping paper. When he opens that, a soft, blue scarf falls out—it looks handknit. Stiles wraps it around his neck. It’s getting colder out and he really needed a new scarf. As always, there’s also a note.

‘Oh god,’ Stiles squeaks when he reads it.

_Want to meet? Look for the origami rose made of this wrapping paper at George_ _’s Java, Saturday (the 29 th), at 3PM_

‘Did it finally get creepy?’ Louis asks, sounding a little too eager. The bed creaks as he jumps up the ladder to get a look at the present. ‘Oh,’ he huffs disappointedly when he sees the scarf.

‘They want to meet.’ Stiles holds up the note.

‘You’re not actually thinking of going, are you?’ Louis asks. ‘I just got used to you, I don’t want to have to deal with a new roommate.’

Stiles glares at Louis, but he can see real concern on his face.

‘I don’t know. I kind of want to know who it is. It’s been killing me, not knowing.’

‘I’ve seen the notebook,’ Louis reminds him.

So, yeah, there might be a notebook with theories on who Stiles’ secret admirer is, full of neat lists and grafts and sticky notes. So far, the conclusion is that he has no fucking idea.

‘You want me to come with you? Because you really shouldn’t go alone,’ Louis continues.

Stiles thinks it over. Louis is a big guy, though a big softy at heart, and intimidating enough to make anyone who wants to hurt him think twice. But Stiles has other options before possibly putting a human in danger.

He holds up his hand, telling Louis to give him a sec, then pulls out his phone.

 **To Sour Wolf:  
** What are you doing Saturday?

Derek replies almost immediately

 **From Sour Wolf:  
** Why?

 **To Sour Wolf:  
** Remember that secret admirer? They want to meet

This time, it takes a little longer before Derek answers.

 **From Sour Wolf:  
** I can’t, but Braeden’s free

 **To Sour Wolf:  
** Even better

 **From Sour Wolf:  
** I thought so

Stiles quickly messages Braeden with the details, then turns back to Louis.

‘I got someone else.’

‘And they’re better than me?’ Louis asks, affronted, flexing his biceps.

‘She carries a gun and I’ve seen her take out guys twice your size with her bare hands, so yeah,’ Stiles says.

‘Good point,’ Louis nods. He climbs down and sits back at his desk. ‘But if you need me, I’ll be there.’

‘Thanks, dude.’

~

Come Saturday, Stiles feels like he’s about to explode with nerves. He keeps tugging at his new scarf, praying that his admirer isn’t dreaming of strangling him with it.

‘Stop that,’ Braeden says. She reaches out and squeezes his hand. ‘Everything will be fine.’

‘But what if–‘

‘The entire pack, plus your roommate and Agent McCall, knows where we are. It’s a public place, one frequented by people who always have their phones in their hands.’ She squeezes his hand again. ‘And if they turn out to be an asshole, I’ll happily kick their ass for you.’

‘Thanks,’ Stiles squeezes her hand back. He looks at her, and his chest feels a little tight. He quickly pulls his hand back and stuffs it in his coat pocket.

Maybe asking Braeden, or Derek, to come with him was a bad idea. Last summer, they’d spent a lot of time together, gotten a lot closer, and, well, Stiles may have developed feelings. Or not so much “developed” as getting smacked in the face with them. He’d been relieved when he’d gone back to the east coast, creating a little distance, but he soon realized his crush could be sustained quite easily over text. When the first package of his secret admirer arrived, Stiles clung to it like it was a lifeline. Because what else are you supposed to when you’re falling in love with two of your best friends who are in a relationship together?

And now he’s going to meet them, his secret admirer, and all he can think about is how Braeden’s hand felt in his.

‘You ready?’ Braeden asks when they arrive at the coffee shop.

Stiles nods. The bell over the door feels like an omen. Though he doesn’t know if it’s good or bad.

He looks around the coffee shop, scanning the tables, searching for the purple flower. He doesn’t find it, but he does find someone else.

‘Derek?’

‘Hey.’ Derek waves him over.

‘What’s going on?’ Stiles asks as he sits down across from Derek.

Derek moves his coffee cup, and slides a purple origami flower to the centre of the table. Braeden drops down in the seat next to Derek’s.

Everything falls into place in Stiles’ head. With the two of them traveling so much, they could easily go to New York every once in a while to send Stiles his gifts. The sender seemed to know Stiles really well, to a degree that only the pack really does.

Stiles’ shoulders slump in disappointment, and hurt. At least Derek must’ve guessed at his feelings, right? Stiles has never been good at hiding them. Why would they mess with him like this?

‘We’re not messing with you,’ Derek says, like he can read Stiles’ mind.

‘You’re not?’ Stiles looks up at his friends. They’re both smiling at him, soft and beautiful.

‘We wouldn’t do that to you,’ Braeden adds. ‘We like you too much for that.’

‘Are you serious?’ Stiles has to ask.

‘I don’t make scarves for just anyone,’ Braeden says.

Stiles fiddles with the scarf, looking down at the table. When he looks back up again, his face feels like it’s about to split in two from how wide he’s smiling.

‘I really like the scarf,’ he says. ‘And you. I really like you two, too.’

Derek pushes a piece of pie and a cup of coffee in front of Stiles. ‘Well, thank god for that, because else this could’ve become really awkward.’

Stiles kicks Derek’s shin under the table.

‘That was me,’ Braeden deadpans.

Stiles grimaces. ‘You already said you liked me. No take-backs.’

Braeden and Derek look at each other for a moment, doing some silent couple’s communicating that Stiles can’t wait to get in on, then Braeden reaches over and grabs Stiles’ hand, sliding her fingers between his.

‘We wouldn’t dream of it.'

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
